As the years go by
by Thirian
Summary: Takes place after the chuunin exams. My first fanfic, be gentle, please. I do not own Naruto... unfortunately.
1. Prologue

**As the years go by…**

**Prologue**

In the stone basement of the hospital, two Anbu were guarding a door. Soft pads rang in the corridor, hardly making more noise then the sand, slipping down the side of the dunes. A red haired, pale skinned young man strode along the corridor. The guarded door just opened, and the leader of the medic nins came out. He stopped as he spot the young man, and bow his head respectfully.

„Kazekage sama."

„How is he?" Asked Gaara. The aged man answer with hesitation.

„A little better physically, but…"

„.. but?"

„He isn't getting well the way a man in his age should." The Kazekage didn't say a thing, just looked at the men questioningly. The medic continued: „We already exluded poisoning, and curses, I'd rather say … he doesn't want to get well. He's mental and spiritual state is very bad. He hardly said a word, since being here. He's still on infusion, becouse he refuse to eat. He just doesn't want to live."

'I see." Said Gaara quietly, and he sent the medic off with a wave of his hand. The man bow, and leflt.

Gaara stayed there, staring in front of him. He was trying to prepare himself, before visiting the injured man. He should do something, but didn't know what. He wasn't too good with these kind of matters, but he must try. He can't just let him die, too many things happened to that.

For his sign one of the guards knocked the door the previously fixed way, what told the ones inside, that there is no danger. The door opened, and Gaara entered the room. The two guards inside checked his identity with a quick jutsu before they bow. Gaara nodded approvingly. One can never be too coutious when it's about Akatsuki. The guard outside can be forced…

„Leave us alone" he said to the guards. „You too" turned to the medic nin. When they all left the room, Gaara just observed the person ont he bed silently. The injured didn't move, and though his eyes were open he barely blink. His wound were covered with bandages, infusion ran into his vein, supplying liquid, nutriment and medicine.

„I"d never thought, you would give up so easily" said Gaara finally, but no answer came, not even a glance. The injured just continued staring at the ceiling. „Are you affraid?" asked him, but no answer came this time either. There he goes! He knew this won't work out. Maybe he should've sent Kankuro to Konohagakure. If Temari should be here, she would know what to say or do. He sighed, and turned to the door to leave, when the other man spoke:

„ Why don't you leave me to die?" he asked very quietly. Gaara froze. Suddenly he knew exactly what he has to say:

„ Couse HE wouldn"t let you die either. He wanted you to live."

„ But why?"asked the man a litle louder. „Why? I never asked him to save me, to fight for me this way, moreover I did everything to cut every bond ever connected us. I almost killed him" he broke off, maybe due to the emotions, maybe just grew tired.

„But you knew him" answered Gaara quietly „He always wanted to protect everyone. Never thouth of himself. He would give his life for his friends any time, or even for a perfect strager. He was just like that. And whatever you did, he never thouth of you in other way, than as a friend."

„It is I who should be dead…" the words were hardly audible.

„But you didn't, He died to save You. If you threw your life away, you make his death meaningless. You have to get well, and hold your head high whatever comes to you. You don't have to just live, bat you have to live a full life. Think about it. Altough I've informed Konohagakure about the situation, it will still be at least a week, before they get here." With this, he left the man alone.


	2. News

**News**

Long and hard winter passed Konoha, but today at last there was no rain, no snow, alas, not a tiny little cloud lingered in the sky. Konoha bathed in sunshine, and it has warmth too. On the main square every bench was taken, and the pedestal of the statues, and the stone steps were also occupied by smaller or larger groups of citizens. They were sitting, standing, conversing with each other, on the grass children were playing tag. The trees were already in bud, everyone felt: spring is here.

Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage sit on a bench enjoying the early springtime, bathing her face in the warm sunlight, observing her people. Suddenly an anxious feeling got her, fear, that this peacful time will be ruined by some evil thing. Konoha was still threatened by Orochimaru, and Akatsuki too. Everything became harder ather the death of the Third. Her premonition seamed to be justified, when suddenly an Anbu appeared before her, respectfully bowing his head.

„Hokage sama."

„Hai?"

„A messenger from Sunagakure is approaching"

„Direct him here."

„Hai!" The Anbu disappeared for a few minutes, and the he arrived with a tall, blond kunoichi, who carried a large, closed fan on her back.

„Hokage sama" bowed Temari.

„Temari!" brightened up the face of the Fith. She liked the young chuunin very much. The girl was bright, and strong and at the same time she has a very jolly nature. It was always a source of joy for Tsunade to observe Temari teasing Shikamaru, who became her constant escort whenever she came to Konoha.

But now she ware unusually serious, even dark face. Tsunade's bad feeling returned immediately. She looked at her questioningly.

„With your leave: I brought a letter from the Kazekage sama." Said Temari, and with an uncharacteristic formality kneeled down before Tsunade, and hand the letter to her, with her head bowed down.

„Thak you" said Tsunade, taking the roll. Temari stayed on her knees.

„If it isn't problem, I wait, until you read it, Hokage sama"

„Very well, but please, stand up."

By this time, many onlooker picked up that something was wrong. Those, who know the girl well enough recognised the odd situation, mostly some chuunin and jonin present.

Shikamaru was sitting on the back-rest of a nearby bench with some of his friends, and Asuma sensei. He was on duty as the assistant of the Hokage, but he was hoping, that he won't have too much job today. Of course, the moment he saw Temari, he knew, his hopes wore in vain. Whenever the Kazekage's sister came to Konoha Shikamaru was the one accompanying her, so in the last years he get to know her quite well. Now he instantly felt that something wasn't good.

„Something happened" said to Asuma, who nodded in agreement. Shikamaru scrambled to his feet. „I better go, I might be needed."

Tsunade felt as some great coldness began to grow in her chest reading the letter. When she finshed, she looked at Teamari questioningly:

„Is this sure?"asked.

„Unfortunalely yes. I saw it myself, and the Kazekage too." nodded she.

Shikamaru begun to feel realy anxious. By this time, he was standing next to them, saw the Hokage's face turning white, and heard what they said.

Tsunade flopped down the bench as suddenly her age would weigh her shoulders. She elbowed on her legs, bending foreward, closing her eyes, and hanging her head low. For about a minute she was silent, but Shikamaru saw a teardrop falling from her eyes.

„Shikamaru" said her quietly at last. By this time most of the people on the spuare were watching. The soft buzz stopped, everybody was watching Tsunade, and in every head the question rang: what on earth could've happened?

Shikamaru stepped beside the Fifth, and then suddenly feeling like he too have to act formally, kneeled before her.

„Hokage sama?" Tsunade didn't respond. Shikamaru just opened his mouth to adress her again when she spoke, without raising her head:

„Get Neji and Lee. They are to report to me along with you as soon possible." For this Lee, who was sitting on a nearby step bumped up.

„I'm here, Hokage sama!"cried in his usual manner, and in an instant, he was beside them.

„Neji oniisan is at home, I get him immmediately." Said Hinata, who were beside Asuma till now. She turned on her heels, and rushed toward the Hyuuga compound. In less than five minutes the two Hyuuga were back. The young chuunin hurried beside Shikamaru and Lee, and said:

„You called me, Holage sama." Tsunade raised her head a bit.

„Shikamaru"

„Hai!"

„You, Neji and Lee, along with two squad of Anbu escort Temari san back to Sunagakure."

„Hai" Shikamaru threw a questioning glance towards Temari, but he girl avoided his eyes. The Fifth handed the letter to Shikamaru.

„Read it, you will know from it, what will be your job."

Shikamaru read the letter quickly. His friends saw with growing concern as he paled wisibly. When he finished, he bent his head for a few seconds, than gave the letter back to Tsunade with a big sigh.

„Got it. We leave at once." And with that they left, followed by the worried looks of the people.


	3. Homecoming

**Homecoming**

A week passed. Everyone in Konoha were guessing what could happen in Suna. The Hokage was very serious sinnce the letter from the Kazekage arrived. Many were worriing about their friends and relatives who were out on missions, but the teams kept coming beck, so most people relieved. For a while. Becouse few were sent on new mission. The Hokage has suspended every assignment eycept the ones, that were assumed earlier, and even the groups taken these were reorganized. For example Kakashi was taken from one of these groups, and someother strong shinobis too. This gave a handle for new guessings. Some begin to say that a new ninja war is about to start, and the Hokage is preparing for it.

From the bunch of Shikamaru somone was lazing on the main spuare all the time, waiting for news. An order formed without words: some were at the main square, in case from the Hokage's office something leaked out, some were near the main gate waiting for Shikamaru or a messenger. They had to wait for another week…

It was a sunny spring day again, there were many people on the main square. From Sakura's bunch there wre everybody there except Tenten and Ino, they were guarding the main gate.

„Oh-oh. Something's brewing!" said Chouji. „Here comes the Hokage."

„Well, that's the way she is: coming and going all the time…" trying to jióoke Konohamaru not bothering to look up.

„In full Hokage dress…?" asked Shino quietly.

Fort hat they all snapped up their heads, and they weren't the only ones. Tsunade was wearing her white robe and hat only ont he rarest occasions, not even for official affairs. Everybody kept watching, az the Fith came out to the square accompanied with her advisors. She stopped ont he higher side of the square, and turned her head towards the main gate.

An Anbu appeared suddenly, bowing.

„Shikamaru's team has arrived, Hokage sama." Reported. Tsunade just nodded her head.

„The Kazekage sama is also here, along with his siblings." Added the Anbu, but Tsunade just nodded again.

The people nearby exchanged worried glances, and opened a path towards the main gate.

10 or 15 minutes passed. The roumor spread, more and more people arrived to the square. Sakura spotted Tenten and Ino on one of the side streets hurrying towards them. Ino was nearly beside Sakura when a little boy, who just reached his parents exitedly asserted:

„But daddy…! I saw it! He has the Uchiha fan on his back…" The air froze to this. Sakura felt her heart stop for several seconds before start to beat again with a tremendous beat. '_Uchiha! But is it Sasuke, or Itachi…? No, it can't be Itachi, he's an S–ranked missing nin. He wouldn't be guarded bí just two squads of Anbu… Sasuke!' _She felt someone grab her hand. '_Hinata! I think she knows exactly how I feel now.'_

With a quiet pop Kakshi and Kurenai appeared beside them just when the approaching march appeared on the end of the wide road.

Behind Shikamaru and surrounded by the Anbu came Sasuke. Behind them the Kazekage, his siblings, Neji and Lee. The Kazekage carried a wooden box with a 'fire' kanji on it.

Sakura wathced them with her heart in her throat. The news had wings, by the time they reached the main square the whole town was there, yet not the smallest sound was heard.

Sasuke walked with straith back, slowly but firmly. His dark eyes stared foreward, he didn't pay attention to the crowd. He seemed to be more cold, more impassive than before, if it's possible. As they get closer they saw that his body is bruised and injured. Sakura thought he is in even worst state then after his fight with Itachi.

The marc reacehd the main square and stopped before the Hokage.

„Hokage sama" said Shikamaru „according to your orders we brought Uchiha Sasuke back to Konohagakure. We had no injuries or losses on the mission. The team is back as it left." He reported.

„Thank you" said Tsunade, and she turned to the Kazekage: „Gaara sama! Welcome in Konoha!" Gaara just nodded. Tsunade than turned to Sasuke:

„Uchiha Sasuke! Tough officially you weren't listed as a missing nin everyone knows, that shortly after the death of the third you left the town to join Orochimaru. Answer me: why are you here now? You came as friend or foe?" Sasuke answered after a short pause:

„I'm here because someone made me realize that revenge wont bring back the lost things. Moreover: chasing vengeance I will lose all I have left. I'm here to make ammends for my mistkaes and maybe found a few things I lost." Said he quietly.

Sakura felt as her heart will jump out of her chest. '_Sasuke! So Naruto was right after all, there really were hope for you, no matter how coldly and unconcernedly you behave! What a pity that Naruto didn't get beack in time to see this!'_

„Did you give yourself up voluntarily?"

„Yes." Tsunade then turned to Gaara. „Kazekage sama, can you confirm that Uchiha Sasuke gave himself up voluntarily?"

„I can, and so do my siblings."

„Right then. Sasuke! Though you are not a missing nin, and you came back voluntarily you have to bear the responsibility of your doing. You betrayed Konoha when left without permission. You lived with Orochimaru for over two years. For now you stay arrested. The council will question you. But first „ her voice softened a bit „ you have to get well. The Anbu will escort you to the hospital when we finished here." Sasuke nodded. Tsunade turned to Gaara again.

„I thank you in the name of Konoha for the help of Sunagakure, for bringing Sasuke home. Unhappily as I've been informed, you also have a bad news for us, Gaara sama…"

„Quite true. I brought the remnants of a fallen leaf shinobi with me. Somone we will painfully miss…"

The mood of the people began to rise a bit, after what happened tiil now, but for this the air froze again. They hoped, that escorting Sasuke back was the only purpose of the team. Now they all eyed the wooden box with concern. Sakura suddenly had a bad feeleing. Startled she glanced back when felt that Kakashi put his hand on her shoulder. The only visible eye of the jonin was sullen. She glanced from Kakashit o Kurenai and saw that tears formed in her eyes as she stepped behind Hinata, placing both of her hands on her shoulder. Sakura than saw Hinata staring at the box activating her byakugan, and taers began to fall from her eyes.

Sakura turned back in despair just to see Neji sadly hung his head down. Garra continued quietly:

„Sasuke kun and Naruto kun arrived to the land of the Wind 20 days ago. Naruto kun send a message about their arrival, asking permission to escort Sasuke home through Suna. The permission was granted of course and set out wiht my sibling, and a few of my men to meet them on the way. We haven't reached them yet when I got a report of sighting a few members of the Akatsuki near the border nearby Naruto kun and Sasuke kun. By the time we got there we couldn't help, we could only witness the end." Gaara hesitated a bit "we don't even have much to bring back in fct. Naruto kun fall into a deep vale curved by a river, we coudn't find his body."

„Are you sure he…?" asked Tsunade.

„Unfortunately yes. I saw as the Demon Fox left his body before he fell. It means that he was dead then. Neji kun was trying to find him with the byakugan, and find clue of him falling donw, but no sign of the body." Gaara stepped closer to Tsunade" Hokage sama…"his voice failed him for a second, then he handed the box to Tsunade saying:" I brought what is left of Uzumaki Naruto san. He died in battle worthy to a Leaf ninja…" Tsunade slowly came forward and took the box from Gaara.

„We thank for everything Gaara sama. He had a death of a ninja, he will have a funeral worthy of it. I suppose you'd like to arrend too…'

„Hai! I owe him much, I definately want to take part of his memorial."

„Then please stay in Konoha. We will arrange it in a few days." Gaara nodded. Tsunade went on after a short pause: „ Did you happen to who did…?" she stopped.

„Yes! They left, when the Kyuubi gone" gave Gaara the answer for the unfinished question. „ It was Uchiha Itachi and Hoshikagi Kisame."


	4. Farewell

**Farewell**

The sky was overcast above Konoha three days later. The citizens, the shinobis and kunoichis were gathering on the main square for Naruto's memorial, all dressed black. They arrived in small groups, most of them carrying a single flower. Those who placed the flowers to the bier silently lined up somewhere on the square. The citizens formed a circle on the brink of the square, on the middle the ninjas were standing in lines. The two kages were standing beside the bier.

The crowd gave way for a smaller goup: escorted by two Anbu Sasuke came. The Hokage gave him permission to take part of the memorial. His investigation was nearly over, only the verdict was aback.

Naruto's friends and teachers like Shikamaru, Neji, Sakura, Kakashi were also approaching, but they let Sasuke go first.

The dark haired boy slowly approached the catafalque. His guards stayed behind for the sign of the Hokage. Some began to whisper 'cause they didn't see any offering in his hands.

Sasuke stopped before Naruto's picture. For a few moments he stood still, then according to the customs he bowed. Then he stepped forward. When he opened his fist a quiet tinkle sounded. He hung a small bell to the frame. He bowed again then turned to give way for the next person, but stopped: Sakura was standing there. The girl smiled at him with tears in her eyes. Another tinkle sounded: Sakura holded out her hand. On her palm there was the other bell, they got from Kakashi sensei a few years ago.

With a little nod, Sasuke stepped out of the way. Sakura stepped forward, and hang her bell beside Sasuke's.

Kakashi brought a shuriken. Few know, but it was the same wich Naruto broke Zabuza's concentration with, and so set him free.

Hinata brought a red rose instead of the usual white one.

When it seemed everyone arrived who were intend to – and many were – Tsunade stepped forward. It was her duty to say a few words.

- My friends, my fellow ninjas. We are here on a sad occasion: we have to bid farewell to a fellow citizen, our friend, our comrade. In his short life Uzumaki Naruto achieved a lot. He was an outcast in Konoha but in a short time he proved himself to be a valuable and trustworthy citizen. He was with us for only a painfully short time, but tought us a lot about endurance, the importance of believing in each other and in ourselves. Throughout these years we get to know him more or less. I could speak of him a lot, but I won't. He never loved long speaches. I just want to mention two things. First: the will of fire burned in him with an extreme intensity. The desire to protect the village and its citizens was one of the most important driving force in his life. Second: he had a wonderful gift. He was able to tempt people change. He didn't change them himself, noone can do that. He only made them look into themselves, awoke their desire for changing themselves, showed them a way how to change themselves, and along with it: their life, their destiny. I think, if he lived on, he would definitly have fulfilled his dream to become a Hokage, and a fine Hokage he would've been. -

The people listened in silence, and many recall memories of Naruto.

Sakura thought about the many occasions the boy protected her. How she decided that she has to become stronger in order to not be a burden for him.

Hinata has similar thoughts. She recalled how many times she drew strength from the fact, that Naruto was watching her. In the begining she only felt stronger in his presence, but later the mere thought, that Naruto will hear about her, and some day he might acknowledge her was enough.

Neji recalled the chuunin exam. '_When I'll become Hokage, I'll change Hyuuga clan for you…!'_ There and then he had no doubt that Naruto will keep his world. In fact, the changing has started then, and it still goes on. Only small things, but the closing of the gap between the main and the side branch was already recognisable. The clan Hyuuga will surely change. Neji only regretted, that Naruto won't be here to witness it.

Gaara was thinking of their fight, and the conversation they had after it. For everything he has now he owed Naruto. If it weren't him Gaara wouldn't be. He would die at last when the Akatsuki kidnapped him. Perhaps he wouldn't even lasted till then. The people of Sunagakure might have destroyed him, if he wouldn't changed. It was because of Naruto that he could ask his siblings forgivness, that he gained the respect of his town. It was because of Naruto, that he could become Kazekage.

Sasuke stared before himself with a stern face. He didn't look at Naruto's picture or the Kages, just stared in the air while thousands of memories flashed through his mind. The genin exam with the bells, the fight with Zabuza, Haku, Orochimaru, Gaara, their fights with each other… Naruto's countless shots to persuade him into returning to Konoha. The last shot, when he finally convinced him, and the last fight, wich Naruto lost… So many memories what could be even nice, and maybe they will beome nice as the years go by. But right now they hurt like hell. They hurt even more than the memories of the night his clan was destroyed. He didn't realized but tears began to fall from his eyes…

The Hokage signalled to Iruka. They agreed earlier, that he will carry the remains to the burial site as the first who acknowledged Naruto.

Iruka lifted the small box what hold only Naruto's headband, nothing else. He went towards the burial site, followed by Konohamaru carriing the special offerings: the two bells, the shuriken, the red rose from Hinata. Behind him Kotetsu and Izumo carried the swarm of the white flowers.

The others waited. Without words an order was forming, but they waited for something. Kakashi shot a questioning look at Tsunade, who nodded, and signalled the two Anbu guarding Sasuke to leave. They disappeared with a small pop.

For the sound Sasuke looked up. Sakura and Kakashi stepped beside him. He looked to Tsunade who nodded with a small sad smile, and signalled him to join the march.

Sasuke started with Sakura beside him. Kakashi was between the two of them but a step behind, he placed his hand on their shoulder for a moment.

After them came Tsunade, Jiraya and Gaara, Hinata with Neji, then Temari, Shikamaru and all the others.

Till the death of the Third not a single ninja's last trip was accompanied such a populous march.


	5. Newcomer

**Newcomer**

Sasuke was anxious. He didn't accepted this mission gladly, and he wanted to be home already.

It wasn't really the mission what bothered him. It wasn't anything difficult. Well, of course with his abilities. For a less trained or skillful ninja could have problems, but not him. That's why Tsunade sent him. To avoid complications.

But he wasn't glad to left Sakura. Of course he was aware of the fact, that it was still one and a half month till the baby will born, but the hell… he wanted to be beside his wife.

His wife…! That sounds so good! A few years back, right after Naruto's death he thought that the rest of his life will be about missions and protecting Konoha. Then Sakura soon made it clear that it isn't so. Her love brought him back to life. And of course the friends and comrades who all forgave his treachery. Konoha took him in again, and healed him.

Of course he didn't become a great jester, nor will he in this life. But he was much more opened up.

There was something what didn't change though: he always wear black. Sometimes a little white appeared on his clothing for special occasions, like their wedding. But otherwise even the Uchiha crest was black framed only with a thin white line.

He was very curious about the baby: will it be a boy or a girl. Not that it would count, he wouldn't be able to tell wich he favoured. He was only curious and of course scared of beeing a father. He was affraid how he'll manage, what would the baby become. He was unsure: does he want the baby to become a ninja or not? Counting on the parents it was almost sure it will be a ninja. He and Sakura had already decided that they won't push the baby to be one.

…only one and a half month! But the children's room wasn't ready, in fact he didn't even began to make it. Maybe after this mission he will have enough time.

And the name, of course: still didn't decided. Their friends weren't very helpfull. Or one should say they were too helpfull… at least 20 names were in consideration for a boy, and the same amount for a girl.

The walls of Konoha appeared far away. He will be home soon.

„Uchiha san…?" said the nurse. A handsome, dark haired man started up from a chair in the anteroom.

„Hai…?" The nurse smiled at him.

„Congratulation, daddy! You have a wonderful baby boy. The baby and the mother are both well. Tsunade sama is still with them, but now you can come in." She looked to the others smiling „ Other relatives and friends can visit in about an hour." She turned back to Sasuke: „ This way, please'"

Sasuke had his heart in his throat. The baby was born at last! Fortunately there were no complications, the nurses said it was an easy deliverance according that it was their first. He almost died of worry. He was terrified that something could happen to either Sakura or the baby. Now that the deliverance was over he felt relieved. And he will be able to hold his son in his hand at last!!! He entered the door wich the nurse led him to.

„Ah, the proud father is here at last!" heard Tsunade's voice, and he saw her beside Sakuras bed. She was just rising from her chair. „Come, Sasuke, meet your son!" she smiled at him.

Sasuke slowly walked to the bed. He looked at Sakura first: she semed to be awfully tired, but had a broad smile on her face and she was shining with happiness.

„Are you ok?" he asked her.

„Sure! I'm just tired, but it worth it!" her smile became broader. „Look at him: isn't he marvellous?" she lifted the little bundle in her arm. Sasuke turned to his son now. He eyed him curiously.

He was a little red, and wrinkled, but he was a shapely baby. He couldn't see his eyes, they were closed, but his hair was dark like his father's. He couldn't discover either Sakura nor himself in his features. Maybe later.

„His so nice." said he quietly and smiled at Sakura. „What could be the colour of his eyes?" asked.

„Most infants have bluish right after birth" answered Tsunade „ but his are quite light. It can change later on. By the way, have you decided the name already?" Asked the young parents.

Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other.

„We were thinking of Yukimaru" said Sakura „ but his hair is dark…" She looked at Sasuke hesitantly. He was thinking for a few moments.

„We wanted to ask Kakashi to be godfather anyway. I think, he would also be glad if we name him Obitou… what do you think?" he asked Sakura. Kakashi has told them about his old team about two years ago.

„I think it's perfect!" smiled Sakura warmly at her husband.


	6. Stranger

**Stranger?**

Gaara was totaly immersed to the files of this years academy graduates. It was almost four years that Sunagakure took the Konohagakure method of trainig young ninjas. The alliance between the two town was stronger every day.

Now it was his duty to create he three men cells from the genin candidates, and appoint the jonin leader to every group.

A sudden knock disturbed him.

„Yes..?" he sad. A guard entered, and bowed his head.

„Gaara sama!"

„What is it?"

„A stranger arrived to the gates. He didn't identified himself, but we think, he is a shinobi. He didn't show any hostile intent though. He wishes to speak with you."

„He said nothing about himself or his intentions?" asked the Kazekage.

„No, sir. He only said that you know each other back from the time you were genins."

Gaara hesitated a bit, but his curiosity won.

„All right, I meet him. Escort him here, but before that: inform Kankurou."

„Hai!" answered the guard slightly smiling. Every person in Sunagakure knew how Kankurou guarded his little brother's safety. Both Gaara and the guards on duty would listen the puppetmaster's grumbling for weeks if they let an unidentified shinobi meet the Kazekage without him.

Only two minutes later Kankurou arrived. A few more minutes later the misterious visitor get there – followed by two Anbus.

Gaara smiled inwardly. He was an appreciated and respected citizen moreover: the leader of the town, but it still suprised and made him feel a warmness in his heart when he got sings of love and respect like this. A carpet-bagger cannot meet the Kazekage without certain protective measures. First it bothered him: he thought they don't trust his skills, his powers. By now he realised that it was a warning to the world: '_This man is our leader. He is important to us, we protect him at all hazzards.'_

Gaara stayed seated behind his table, while Kankurou was standing on his right, a step behind him. The stranger entered, then stopped in a respectful distance, and slightly bowed.

„Greetings, Gaara sama, Kankurou san! It is a very good feeling seeing you again." He greeted them joyfully. His face was invbisible because of his hood, but his voice was very expressive. Gaara was sure, that the stranger was smiling. His voice was slightly familiar, but he couldn't place it. Is it possible that they really know each other…?

„Well, I welcome you, though I don't know your name… could you tell, perhaps?" asked him. The hooded man hesitated a bit.

„Could we talk one-to-one?" he asked. „Or rather: one-to-two..?" nodded towards Kankurou.

Gaara only hesitated a second, but the man seemed familiar, and his instincts wasn't signalling any danger. He glanced to Kankurou and nodded. Kankurou send the two Anbus away with a hand sign. They exited to stand guard before the door. When the door closed after them the stranger said:

"Greetings once more, Gaara sama, Kankurou san." And he pulled his hood down from his head. The brothers stared doumbfounded into his cerulean eyes.


	7. Battle

**Battle**

Konoha was preparing for siege. Orochimaru kept increasing military of force Otogakure in the past years. According to the latest reports his troops begin to move, they will reach Konoha in a few days.

Preparations were collected. Shikamaru directed the troops. In the meantime the boy became daijou ranked military commander of Leaf. He developed in martial arts too, but still his wit was his main virtue. His tactical and strategycal abilities were acknowledged by all. He was the first military leader in a long time who were elected by the nobility, the jounins, the chuunins and the Hokage with one accord. Thanks to him and his innovations the preparation for the war went smoothly.

Temari was walking along the corridor leading to the Hokage's office when she met Shizune. They greeted each other, then she asked:

„Where can I find Shikamaru?"

„He's in his office. Have you ever been there?"

„Not yet" Temari shook her head.

„It's just beside the Hokage's office. Look for the biggest commotion…" winked Shizune, and she hurried away.

Temari went on loughing. 'Poor Shika' tought she. 'How he should hate all the fuzz, the lot of troublesome thing he has to deal with.' She could recall how he protested against his promotion.

Shikamaru's door was open. Temari stopped at the door-step and knocked on the door frame. The people in the room looked up from the map they were studying.

„Temari san!" Asuma greeted her.

„What a wonderful sight on this boring forenoon!" said Jiraya smiling. Shikamaru only greeted her with a tired smile.

„What news from Suna?" asked he.

„The troops are on their way" reported the girl. „ In fact, they will arrive in two days." Shikamaru nodded.

„We can use any help." He said. „How many can we count on?"

„Here is the official report" she handed the scroll to him. „30 genin in the usual three men cells, leaded by a chuunin or a jounin. 20 chuunins, 15 jounins, 3 daijous including the team leaders, and 10 mednins." She counted. Asuma and Jiraya looked at each other. They didn't hope for Suna to send such a big force. Temari saw their reaction, she smiled broadly and continued:

„And of course: Kankurou and Gaara…"

For this the men were clearly recoiled.

„The Kazekage himself is coming? Asked Jiraya. „But baby, this is dangerous. He shouldn't…"

„Our town AND my brother himself is deeply in debt to Konoha." Cut Temari in. „And we also bring one of our yardbirds. You don't know him yet., his name is Arashi. I think you'll lget to like him…" she added with a mischievous smile.

The fight was going on in full swing. Shikamaru didn't want to risk their troops in the forest, rather settled in for a siege. They eradicated the trees in a wide zone outside the walls, to make it harder to approach unnoticed.

After a few days the enemy managed to craze the wall on a short section, even partly break down. Eventually they managed to keep Orochimaru's snakes from entering the town. The enemy kept attacking the weakened section for two days, but they couldn't break in. This was thanks to the hooded ninja, Arashi, who arrived with Gaara's troops. He became a legend in Konoha in just a few days. He moved with incredible speed, some said, that he might use something similar to the Yondaime's Hiraishin no Jutsu. He was very effective in close combat, viciously decimated the enemy.

On the night of the second day the attacks seemed to remit. It looked like that provisionally they goal was to keep the defenders from repairing the wall. Shikamaru thought, that the Sound was up to something, so odered every backup to that section.

After sunrise it turned out that he was right. He was watching the stirring from a high building along with the Hokage, the Kazekage, Jiraya, Kakashi and a few Anbu.

„Orochimaru" said Jiraya pointig towards the forest.

„Yeah, I see" answered Shikamaru. „That wretched snake is here too, that Manda or what" grunted. He measured the rallying forces, and turned to Gaara who were kept as backup till now. „We might need you today, Kazekage sama."

„Any time" came the reply.

In the meantime Orochimaru slowly came closer to the wall, riding Manda. He saw the rallying forces of the defenders, and then gave a sign to his men, who pulled back a little.

„I don't like it at all" grunted Shikamaru. „That snakelike creature is up to something big…" in this moment Orochimaru spoke up loud enough to be heard in the town too.

„I have decided to honour the brave defenders of Konoha with a little present. I'll make it possible for you to meet a dear old friend" he chukled a little, then made a few quick handsigns. A coffin emerged from the ground close to him, a big 'four' engraved on it.

„Shit…!" swore Kakashi. „The Fourth!" In the meantime Orochimaru kept muttering.

„It isn't the same jutsu he used with the First and the Second. I was there, when he summoned them" said one of the Anbus.

„Whatever he does it will be damn hard" said Jiraya. „The Fourth was incredibly strong."

„Withdraw your forces behind the wall" said Gaara to Shikamaru. „Arashi will handle the Fourth while I protect the town with my sand" he added. The others looked at him unbelievingly.

„You dind't know the Fourth, you don't know what he is capable of." Objected Jiraya.

„True" admited Gaara. „But I know the jutsu, and I know how to break it."

„ You know what…" said Tsunade.

„How..?" asked Jiraya agitated.

„We don't have time for this now" said Gaara impatiently waving towards the battlefield. „The Fourth is ready to fight. Trust me: Arashi and I can handle this" and with this he jumped from the roof, and hurried to Arashi. The others saw them heading towards the field together, Gaara talking to Arashi.

Shikamaru signalled the Konoha troops to pull back. Gaara positioned himself between the Fourth and the town, Arashi only a few steps before him for the present.

„Strange… his eyes are all red, see?" Shikamaru nodded his head towards the Fourth. Now that he pointed out all marked that the eyes of the Fourth were shining red.

„Hokage sama!" Called Sai who just landed beside them along with Sasuke. „Do you know this jutsu?"

„No, I've never seen this before."

„It's the Urami no yasha jutsu. The body is summoned the usual way. Like he did with the First and the Second Hokage. But the abilities and personality are not summoned with an object." Sai said.

„Then how?" asked Shikamaru.

„The very soul of the deceased is summond back to the body. Almost resurrecting. Of course only a shard of the soul placed to the body, that is enough to its abilities return till a level."

„Do you have any idea how to break this jutsu?" asked Shikamaru trustingly.

„Yes." Nodded Sai. „Arashi already began it." He waved towards the field, where the Fourth attacked Arashi with incredible speed. But Arashi fended easily and counterattacked with smilar speed. The viewers only saw two blurred shades swirling back and forth. They watched the duell dumbfounded. Meanwhile Shikamaru asked Sai to explain the way of breaking he jutsu.

„You have to force the summoner to let he soul back to the body"he explained. "Look, the Fourth is picking up speed as Arashi attacking. First Orochimaru had put only a shard of the soul in the body. But Arashi is too good, the Fourth need more of his old skills, and for that, Orochimaru has to let more and more of his soul to his body.

„… and if the entire soul returns to the body?" asked Shikamaru, who began to guess the main thing.

„After a certain point the soul comes to its senses, and becomes like it was in its previous life."

„… so, if Arashi keeps pushing Minato long enough, Orochimaru will have to let he soul back to the body, and then the Fourth will practically return?" asked Jiraya incredulosly. Sai nodded, and continued.

„Of course in this case all Orochimaru has to do is to simply stop the jutsu. At present, his chakra bounds the soul to the body. If he stops the jutsu the Fourth will 'die' again."

„Couldn't it be possible for someone else to continue the jutsu?" asked Shikamaru.

„Hey, Shikamaru!" snorted Tsunade „You don't want to keep Minato here? He already made more than enough sacrifices for Konoha!"

„I just…" began Shikamaru, but Kakashi butted in.

„The Fourth wouldn't mind. And we could use his help anyway…"

„I think we are already late." Said Sai motioning towards the fighting ninjas.

They turned back towards the battlefield. They saw that Arashi conjured a chakra ball into his palm what resembled to the Rasengan, and he attacked the Fourth with it. Though Minato managed to dodge but he lost his balance and fell from the cliff he was standing on.

Of course he wasn't harmed, a little fall was nothing for him. He landed gracefully on one knee. But Arashi was on him again. The Fourth was just able to evade a hit meant for his head. Arashi already span after him, starting a low roundkick, but he stopped suddenly.

„His eyes…!" exclaimed Shikamaru.

„Yes!" said Sai „He is back!"

The red light disappeared from the Fourht"s eyes. They were bright blue, like when he was alive, and they heard Orochimaru's angry cry.

„He isn't happy to lose his plaything." Stated Shikamaru contented.

In the meantime Arashi approached the Fourth, who raised his hand as if he wanted to touch the other ninja, but he suddenly wavered and fell on his knees. Arashi jumped to his side.

„Orochimaru cancelled the jutsu." Said Sai.

„Came on, get the troops go!" ordered Shikamaru „ The Yondaime no longer fights against us, but Orochimaru's other men will renew attack."

„True. Let's go!" said Jiraya. Shikamaru was just about to give the sign, bur his hand stopped midair.

„What the…?" asked he.

„.. Orochimaru again?" asked Sasuke.

They all looked amazed Arashi and the Fourth rising.

„No, it's not him. I think that Arashi continues the bounding of the soul." Said Tsunade. On the field the Yondaime turned towards Orochimaru's forces, then looked back at Arashi and said something. Arashi nodded, then they both turned towards Orochimaru. In their palms Rasengan has appeared. Arashi's shape has changed a bit, it become like a shuriken.

„Well, it looks like the Yondaime is ready to fight on." Said Kakashi quietly „ only this time, he is on our side." He added.

The fight didn't last for long from this moment. Orochimaru soon withdrew his forces, and buzzed off. Tsunade ordered small troops to follow them just to be sure they leave the Land of the Fire, and they don't turn to the Land of the Wind and Sunagakure either.

Mednins began to tend to the wounded. The citizens and the ninjas assembled on the main square – of course only those without urgent missions – to see the ressurrected Yondaime Hokage with their own eyes. He slowly walked in the city accompanied by Gaara, Arashi and the others. On the main square he stopped and turned to Arashi.

„How long do you intend to continue the bounding jutsu? It swallows a lot of chakra now that the whole soul is back in the body." He asked.

„As long as it is needed." He answered. The Yondaime smiled.

„Of course. I forgot about the Ninetail. But anyway, I don't want you to keep it up for long. It's unnatural for me to be here. Though…it would be good to look around a bit!" his smile broadended „ To chat with old friends." He looked at his friends standing nearby, than back to Arashi. His eyes softened, just like his voice."And I'd like to know you too, my son." He said.

„…son!?" groaned Shikamaru, along with Kakashi and Jiraya. Tsunade could only gawp. They all stared at Arashi. Gaara said:

„You're busted so you could show yourself now, Naruto."

* * *

Daijou - a ninja rank I created. It is between jounin and kage, closer to jounin.

Urami no yasha - word by word: spirit of rage. I got the idea from R.'s Exile. :-)


End file.
